Playdough
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: Slight AU. Drabble challenge. Who knew that something so bad could turn into something good? Itachi/Kagome/Kakashi
1. First Impression

_**Playdough**_

_**Author's Note: **_**Well, another drabble story. Though, this is actually a drabble challenge. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

_**Chapter One: First Impression**_

* * *

"Heh…" Minato was starting to get second thoughts about the Hokage's plan. Maybe it was too early for him to receive a genin—_chunin_, he mentally corrected himself—team. He was only sixteen!

He looked towards his first student, who was a genin just a month before. Kakashi Hatake. He'd been ripped away from his self proclaimed best-friend and rival, and then stripped from both his sensei's and last remaining teammate's side, only to be thrown into a whole different group.

Next he looked towards the final male in the group. Itachi Uchiha. He'd heard rumors about the kid. He was a prodigy praised and pushed in his clan, and Minato couldn't' help but think he was a bit lonely. Itachi had also been ripped from his teammate's side, as the Hokage personally told him too.

Finally, Minato looked to the female on his team. Kagome Higurashi. She truly was an enigma. At the age of four, she had already known more things then she should have. It was just a matter of time before she was promoted to genin, given her own team, and then ripped away like the others.

Despite this, Minato smiled. "Welcome to the team."


	2. Teamwork

**_Playdough_**

**_Author's Note: _****Oh Kami, you guys are so nice. T-T Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**_Chapter Two: Teamwork_**

* * *

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, lazily staring at his new teammates. Itachi and Kagome gave a nod. They waited a few seconds, watching their sensei lounge around.

"GO!" Three blurs shot out from a bush.

Minato's eyes widened when he saw the Katon Jutsu heading his way. Luckily, he made it out in time. Tripping over a rock, Minato grabbed the nearest thin to him.

This happened to be a rope.

This happened to set off a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

Minato's eyes widened even further and he quickly regained his balance, running through the trees.

"That was—AH!"

His students immediately landed in front of him. Though, he wasn't the impressive Flash of Konoha at the moment.

He was more like a sulking child who was hung upside down on a tree branch. Kagome sent him a cheeky grin.

"Did you like our traps, sensei?"

"Shut up."

"Ah, what's wrong sensei?"

"Kakashi, I think he's sulking."

"I remember him doing that when I was a genin."

"Shut up."

"Inuyasha used to sulk too."

"So did Shisui."

"I guess that's something we have in common."

"Shut up."

"Maybe."

"I guess."

"Hey, Minato-sensei's getting red in the face."

"Shut up."

"Oh."

"Mhmm."

"Is he blushing?"

"SHUT UP!"


	3. Book

**_Playdough_**

**_Author's Note: _Lol.****Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**_Chapter Three: Book_**

* * *

Minato frowned, blushing a bit as he stared down at his student. Or more importantly, the book he was reading.

"Kakashi-kun…that's not appropriate for your age." His words caught the attention of his other student's and he inwardly cursed his stupidity.

"Aha…nothing to see here Itachi-kun, Kagome-chan." His two students merely looked at each other before coming forward.

Itachi's eyes landed on Kakashi's book, and he snorted, blushing a bit.

Kagome's landed on the book and she grinned. "You just learned now about Kakashi's porn, sensei?"

Minato lit up red, blushing furiously. "How do you three even know what—" He took a deep breath. "—_porn _is?!"

Kakashi closed his book, sighing. He was just getting to the good part too.

"You did not really ask that, sensei."

Minato stared at his students with a blank face.

"We're _prodigies_ for Kami's sake. Of course we're going to know what porn and sex are."

Itachi and Kagome nodded, agreeing with Kakashi immediately.

Kakashi sighed again.

"Besides, what are you trying to hide? We all know that half of the village—including you and the Hokage—are perverts."

Minato groaned. How in the world did his students find out these things?!


	4. Bandage

**_Playdough_**

**_Author's Note:_**** Ah, mndstjohn, good question. Itachi and Kagome are 7, Kakashi is 8. There age will gradually get bigger as the story moves on. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**_Chapter Four: Bandage_**

* * *

Kagome hummed, bandaging up Itachi and Kakashi.

"You guys didn't need to step in. You know that right?"

Kakashi scoffed at her modesty. "Please. As if we'd let out teammate get pushed around because she's with the two hottest guys in Konoha."

Kagome laughed, Itachi joining in.

After a while, Kagome sighed. "I'm already hated enough here. I came from a clan that descended from demons, after all. I don't want to drag you guys down with me."

Itachi sighed, leaning up and pulling the girl into his lap.

She squeaked, a blush rising up on her face.

"We're teammates, Kagome. If you go down, we go down with you."

Itachi flicked her nose, a teasing light in his eyes.

Kakashi pouted. "Why am I becoming the third wheel in this love-feast?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, tugging Kakashi forward and giving him a hug.

Minato rounded the corner to see his three students hugging beneath a tree. Quickly, he masked his aura and chakra, going back behind the corner and spying on them.

Minato pouted. He continued to spy on them, earning some weird looks from other villagers.

"You guys are the best."

"We know."


	5. Fight

**_Playdough_**

**_Author's Note:_**** For the explanation of my absence, go to my story "Itazura" and look to the latest chapter. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**_Chapter Five: Fight_**

* * *

Her team had been separated. The Hokage had assigned them to go into enemy territory to get a scroll.

They had been ambushed though.

So currently, Kagome was having a sword fight with a rogue who looked like he just woke up and smelled like dead fish.

Lovely.

Other chakra signals were getting closer to her, so she had to finish this fast. With a jump and a swing on her arms, she removed the rogue's head from its body.

"Kagome-chan, are you o-AH." Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched Minato pale as he looked on at the rogue she killed.

Kakashi and Itachi landed beside her, whistling at her work. "So you decide to make him headless too?" Kakashi asked, grinning.

Kagome nodded, turning to Itachi.

He shrugged. "I screwed with his mind."

They turned to Minato, who went paler as his students talked about how they killed their enemies like it was everyday talk.

"I…"

He looked nervous. What if the way he killed his enemy didn't impress them?! What if they thought he wasn't cool?

"I…"

He gulped and scowled. He shouldn't be trying to impress his team! He should be teaching them. And guiding them.

"I…I burned them alive."


	6. Dinner

**_Playdough_**

**_Author's Note:_**** Ah, you guys are so nice. Thanks. I own nothing.**

**_Chapter Six: Dinner_**

* * *

Dinner at the Uchiha household was always quiet.

So why did Itachi invite his overly-loud and rambunctious team? Because his father said so.

His team usually had dinner together at the Namikaze household, which only had Minato living there at the moment, because Kakashi and Kagome didn't have families.

Itachi could see that if the three stayed in here any longer, they were going to explode. "Father, would you mind if after we finish our dinner we go train?"

Fugaku never denied him when he asked to train In fact; he pushed him to do it. Fugaku nodded his consent. "I would like your sensei to hang back a bit though."

They all looked to Minato, who was sweating bullets. "Uh, sure. You guys go on and train." They nodded, getting up and moving out with one last glance.

"What do you think that was about?" Kagome asked, sitting on the grass. "He's probably asking about my progress." Itachi answered, glaring.

They sat there for a few moments before Minato came outside, pale as a sheet. He waved weakly goodbye to Itachi, walking with his students out of the Uchiha district.

"We are _never_ having dinner there again."


	7. Dango

**_Playdough_**

**_Author's Note:_**** Here are some answers to a couple of your questions. I don't own anything.**

I can't help but think that seemed a little strange I can't see Minato as nervous to the point of 'sweating bullets'

**I know it's a little hard to believe. If this was not a drabble story, he probably wouldn't be that nervous. But Fugaku even creeps me out. O-o**

What did Fugaku say?

**I don't really know. I kind of want to do a Part 2 so I can focus on the conversation. But I can't think of anything. x-x**

What do you mean by: 'It was just a matter of time before she was promoted to genin.'?

**In this story, Kagome comes from another village. She doesn't really remember what it was called; she's got a small case of amnesia. Wherever she came from, she had been trained rigorously. That part she, thankfully, did not forget.**

What was that after dinner conversation about?

**Still not sure about that part two thing I had in mind. :I**

**_Chapter Seven: Dango_**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Team Minato had not been given any missions the last week, so they had taken it in their hands to be lazy for a couple of days.

Currently, they were sitting on a bench, eating sticks of dango. "I never knew you liked sweets, Itachi." Kakashi said dryly, his mask lying limp on his neck.

The Uchiha in question flushed a bit, biting off a piece in embarrassment. "Yeah, well we didn't know you had a large _obsession_ with porn at your apartment either. Did we?"

Kakashi smile. "Yeah, but you already know I read porn." He turned to Kagome, who was trying to cover her giggles.

"And we never knew that _you_ loved Oden to a point of insanity."

She stopped laughing, glaring at them both.

"Kagome?" A tall male asked. Anyone could tell he was an Uchiha. Though the smile that never left his face was strange for one.

"Shisui?"

"Itachi?"

"Shisui. Wait, Kagome?"

The three of them stared at each other in slight confusion, Kakashi watching with a raised brow.

It was quiet once more before Kagome held out her plate. "Want some dango?"


	8. Reuinion

**_Playdough_**

**_Author's Note:_**** Oh my Jeevas guys. Like seriously. 59 reviews, 55 favs, 100 Follows, and 5,802 views. You guys are just awesome. :)**

**I don't own anything.**

**_Chapter Eight: Reunion_**

* * *

When Minato had come to their meeting place (basically they met in front of the Ninja Academy) and told them that the Hokage wanted to see them, they knew something was wrong. Kagome more so.

Within three feet from the building she suddenly crouched, her eyes growing wide as her head pounded.

"Kagome?" Her teammates asked, but she didn't pay attention. She bolted to where the pulses came from. "Kagome!"

She threw the door open, throwing her sobbing form at a much taller one who caught her with ease. Minato, Kakashi and Itachi skidded to a halt in the room, gazing at the two.

"Imouto." The male said, his amber eyes gazing at the small figure against his chest with love.

Kagome cried harder, her hands bunching up on Sesshomaru mesh shirt.

"Aniki-sama!" Her team stared at the two with surprise.

The Hokage grunted, smiling. "Team Minato, I'd like you to meet Sesshomaru Higurashi, the missing elder brother to Kagome and heir to the clan."


	9. Coma

**_Playdough_**

**_Author's Note:_**** Hi guys! Alex isn't here today, so I'll be posting the chapter he made. He got himself all worked up about November 23rd, saying how 1D should find their own day. In other words, he made himself sick over this. The name's Marcus, I'm his roommate and I'll be posting the chapter today!**

**Alex doesn't own anything.**

**_Chapter Nine: Coma_**

* * *

Sesshomaru growled, slamming the blond-headed ninja into the building again with surprising strength.

Minato winced. "Why in the seven gates of hell is my Imouto in a _coma_?" Sesshomaru didn't let the man answer, he slammed him into the building again.

His eyes started to bleed red and before he knew it, he found himself on the ground, a tanto at his neck and red eyes blazing at him.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't behead our sensei before he finishes training us." Kakashi said dryly as Itachi started to heal their sensei.

The red receded from his eyes and Kakashi sheathed his tanto onto his back.

"The village has a nasty temper against those who are different." Itachi said in a cold, detached voice, thinking about his female teammate.

"Hn."

"We've been able to stop every attack so far, but we were busy today." Minato said, trying to offer an explanation.

"Why did she not defend herself?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment of silence.

"She can when the attackers are shinobi," Itachi began. "But since Kagome is notoriously stronger than civilians and, not from the village originally, she cannot harm a civilian unless given permission from the Hokage or the Elders."

The three blinked and suddenly, Sesshomaru was gone. As they looked for his chakra signal, they found it wrapping around Kagome's fluttering one with a somewhat comforting feeling.


	10. Returning The Daimyo's Daughter! Part I

**_Playdough_**

**_Author's Note: _****This is it guys. The big ten of the story. I tried making a longer chapter, but I'm so used to drabbles now that it was impossible. So I'll just be posting parts of the tenth chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**I do not own anything.**

**_Chapter Ten: Returning The Daimyo's Daughter! Part I  
_**

"Alright team, who's ready for a mission?" Minato's shout caused some villagers and the ninja in training to look over with curious faces.

His team didn't even blink.

His face pinched up in frustration. Hands on his hips, he stalked towards the three. With a sigh, he swooped in, picking Kagome up so she was under his arm like a football.

He stared at them with a smug face as Kagome tried, and failed, to glare at him. "As I was saying, we have a mission."

"No thanks." Was Kakashi's reply for the team. The two other chuunin nodded to his words. "'No thanks'?" Minato repeated, suddenly becoming angry.

Shifting Kagome onto his back and making sure she was fastened (she was still recovering from her coma; after all), he grabbed the two boys by the scruff of their clothes before using his flying thunder god technique to teleport to the Hokage's office.


	11. Returning The Daimyo's Daughter! Part II

**_Playdough_**

**_Author's Note: _Ah yes. We're almost at 100 reviews. Anyone else excited? I am! Miss fofafie, I put it in my mind that while Kakashi enjoys his missions, he wanted to be the lazy ninja we all know and love! :)****  
**

**I do not own anything.**

**_Chapter Ten: Returning The Daimyo's Daughter! Part II  
_**

* * *

One thing Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't expecting when he began his day of nothing but blasted paperwork was for his student's student to appear in his office with his own students.

He glared at them for almost causing him his own death. "Could you not use the door like any other normal person?" He gruffly admonished.

The team grinned at him cheekily, despite their placements. "Do we look like normal people, Jii-chan?" Kagome asked, her raven head poking out from behind Minato's blond one and a grin adorning her face.

Sarutobi sighed, knowing he'd been caught at that. "Well, what do you want?" He was grumpy, okay? All he'd been doing today was paperwork!

Minato let go of his students, squatting so Kagome could slid off his back. "Ah yes, we came for a mission. As Kagome has recovered from the coma, and it has been a month and a half since we last had a mission, I believe we should get back in the tradition!" Minato said with a cheerful smile.

Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow. "Although I didn't need that explanation," Minato chuckled with a blush. "I shall grant you with a mission." He shuffled his papers a bit before humming.

"As you know, the Country of Earth and the Country of Fire have been having a few spats as of late. It has caused the Country of Rain to get defensive and they have sent a scroll saying that they will retaliate if this continues."

Sarutobi paused before continuing. "We do not wish for this to happen, as Fire and Rain have been allies for a while know. As a show of peace, we'll be sending the Daimyo's daughter back safe and sound. The Earth has, sadly, heard of our plans and some have taken it into their hands to stop us."

"Surely, if someone perhaps, killed the daimyo's daughter, it would escalate into the Third Shinobi War, correct?" Itachi questioned, his onyx eyes staring at the Hokage in question.

Sarutobi nodded grimly. He'd already lived through one Shinobi War—he didn't want to experience another one!

Hiruzen nodded his head, pressing a button under his desk. "Cat, will you please bring Miss Ikeda into the room."


End file.
